


The Perfect Fuck Buddy

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 纯肉文练笔。





	The Perfect Fuck Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> 送Nora嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻  
> 虽然她完全不想要是被我强迫塞的！！！！

“舔我。”

Chris说。

他伸手捏住Isak的下巴，迫使他抬头看着自己的眼睛。

Isak赤裸地跪在地上，他的下体早已因兴奋而勃起，不可抑制地颤抖着。

他一边着Chris的眼睛，一边抚摸着他粗大的阴茎。

他的大拇指摩挲着他的龟头，那马眼立刻分泌出了一丝透明色的线，是对方的前列腺液。

Isak迫不及待地想品尝它的味道。

“那我要开动了。”

他舔舔嘴唇。

Chris松开他的下巴，又随即抓住他的头发，把他的脑袋向他的阴茎按去。

Isak的脸颊贴在他的阴茎上，他无辜地看着他，伸出舌头在海绵体上轻轻地舔了一下。

天真又淫靡。

Isak用唇包住对方的龟头，慢慢地吞下，生怕咬到对方的粗大。

直到适应了他的尺寸，他便开始吞吐起来。

Chris的喘息声越来越粗重，Isak的口腔温热而柔软，裹着他的阴茎舒服的不行。他的阴茎也越来越硬。

“啵”得一声，Chris将他的阴茎从对方口中拔出。这东西爆着青筋，还残留着Isak的津液。

“好累喔……”Isak砸吧砸吧嘴：“但还想再吃一小口。”

Chirs忍不住笑了笑。

Isak的可爱，总是让他的无法拒绝。

“就舔一下下……”Isak边说边凑了上去，伸出舌头，从根部向上舔去。他一边舔，一边伸手揉搓着对方的睾丸。“你是不是觉得很好玩？”Chris揉着他的头发宠溺地说。

“蛋蛋是最好玩的地方啦……”Isak冲他眨了一下眼睛：“最后再亲一下！”

说着，在对方的龟头上啵了一下。

“现在，该你轮到操我了。”

Isak缓慢地站起身，他的膝盖都跪红了。

“跪着都痛了。”他嘟起嘴，朝Chris撒着娇。

“可你就喜欢痛。”Chris一把将Isak推倒在床上，他从背后压住Isak，将他们的下体贴在一起。他亲吻着Isak的耳廓，轻舔着他的耳垂，不断地冲他耳朵吹着气。

Isak的耳朵红了，他舒服地发出了一声呻吟。

“没错。”他闭着眼，轻声说：“用力操我。”

“遵命。”

Chris再也把持不住，他撕开保险套的锡纸包装，给自己戴上。

“这次，是香草味，还是草莓味？”他举着润滑液问道。

“香草……快点！”Isak嗔道。

Chris挤了一些润滑液在自己的手指上，绕着Isak的后穴按摩着。Isak的后穴正一噏一合，仿佛正期待着Chris的光临。

Chris轻柔地塞进了一根手指，立刻被对方柔软的内壁吸住。紧接着他又塞进了两根手指，Isak本能的想将他们挤出，他轻抚着对方的尾椎，让他放松下来。直到Isak不再排斥，他才拿出手指。

“我要进去了。”他说。

“嗯，快……”

他一手捏住自己阴茎的尾部，一手分开Isak的臀瓣，将自己的火热送入对方的蜜穴深处。

Isak不由自主地挺起了脖子，Chris两手分开他的大腿，往前一挺，他的阴茎被对方的后穴完全吞没。

他趴下身子将他的胸膛贴在Isak的背上，继续亲吻着对方的耳朵，然后向下，亲着对方的锁骨。

他的嘴唇在他的锁骨上盘旋着，鼻息喷在他的肌肤上。

Isak舒服极了。

“快点。”Isak一边说，一边反手按住Chris的臀，想让他插得更深。

“如你所愿。”Chris抬起身子，快速抽插起来。

他一边抽插，一边用力拍打着Isak白嫩的屁股，很快留下了红色的掌印。

伴随着Chris的撞击，Isak忍不住叫了出来。过了一会儿，Chris放慢速度，粗浅地插着，Isak不满地哼了哼，Chris没理他，还是维持着自己的速度。又立刻插到最深处。Isak毫无防备地尖叫出来。

“喜欢吗，”Chirs笑着问。

“欺负人……”Isak的声音委屈极了：“我还要……”

Chris拔出了自己的性器，将Isak翻过来。他又坐到床上，身子靠着床头。

“坐上来，自己动。”Chris命令道。

Isak乖乖地骑到他身上，一手勾住他的脖子，一手扶着对方的阴茎坐了下去。

他撑着床，开始自己动起来。

Chris也含住他的乳首，快速地舔着。

“自己动好累，休息，休息一会儿。”Isak甜甜地说。

他就这么坐在Chris的身上，双手搂着Chris的脖子。

Chirs看着他那绿色的眸子，心突然空了一拍。而下身又被对方的内壁吸的太舒服，他忍不住向上挺了挺。

“操，又是这幅欠干脸。”他坐直身体，将Isak紧紧搂在怀中，又温柔地将对方放倒在床上，把他的腿扛在肩上，疯狂抽插起来。

Isak又痛又爽。他哆哆嗦嗦地揉着自己的性器，它也渴望着彻底释放。

随着Chris的动作，Isak叫喊着，他身上所有的压力随之释放。

他喜欢做爱，因为做爱是最舒服的放松方式。

他喜欢做爱时的痛，痛感也是快感的变体。

Chris看着在自己身下失神的Isak，爱心型的唇太过于诱人亲吻，他弯腰含住了对方的唇。他的舌头在对方的口腔内扫荡着，寻到了对方舌头的踪影后便与之缠住。他们交换着彼此的津液，好像那是某种让人上瘾的酒。

“好想它一直呆在里面不出来……”

Chris听到Isak喘息着说。

他忍不住要缴械投降。

“想让我射在哪里。”他问道。

“脸上……”Isak呢喃道。

Chris加快了速度，他的阴茎变得更加坚硬和滚烫。

他感觉自己要到了，便拔出阴茎，摘下套子，浓稠的精液喷在Isak的脸颊上。

看着对方微张的唇，他又忍不住将龟头在对方柔软的唇上蹭了蹭。

Isak像舔棒棒糖一样舔了舔对方的龟头，又调皮地用手指沾了一块对方的精液，在对方面前晃了晃：“喏，你的子子孙孙。”说着他又送到自己的嘴里，仔仔细细地舔干净了。

“香草味的，好吃。”他说。

Chris觉得自己又要硬了。

“你更好吃。”Chris说。他在Isak身边躺下，握住了Isak的阴茎。Isak轻哼一声。Chris又取了些润滑油在手上，帮Isak撸着。

很快，Isak射了出来。

他整个人瘫软在Chris怀里，白皙的皮肤因兴奋而泛红。

Chris把Isak的精液涂抹在他锁骨上，挠的Isak有些痒。

“下次我们在车上做吧。”Isak软软地说。

“嗯。”Chris点点头。

“不过你说，为什么他就是忽冷忽热地，一会儿回儿理我，一会儿又不理我。”Isak转身看着他，脸上写满疑惑：“上回我按照你说的给他发信息他就约我出去了，结果这几天又搞消失。”

Chris心里有些苦涩，但他看起来一如平常，性感和不羁都写在脸上。

不一会儿，Isak的头靠在Chris的颈窝，睡着了。

Chris撩着他柔软的金发，轻声叹了口气，帮他擦去脸上干涸的精液。

Isak睡得香甜，不知道梦见了谁，开心地翘起了嘴角。


End file.
